The Shock of a Lifetime
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: ...I really can't descirbe it without giving it away. Written for DA, but brought it here. VERY twisted, but stil a T rating.


**READ THIS: This one-shot may contain some things that may not be appropriate for any children under the age of 13. Meaning, if the ending makes you want sleep ever again, then stop reading now. However, if you take this seriously, then you should get a major punch to the face…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro**

It has been three years ever since Spyro beat Malefor for good. When this happened, peace finally flooded back into the world and for three years, no real evil surfaced. The guardians, whom Spyro had thought died, were still alive and still their normal selves.

To Spyro's shock and delight, it was revealed that Ignitus was his true father. He would have never guessed it, since Ignitus seemed to purposely hide that fact, but for what reason he never learned. Also on the good side, Volteer had become a father, but the child was still in the egg, so the gender was unknown.

Last, but definably not the least, he was able to get closer to Cynder, a black dragoness that he secretly had a large crush on. For some reason, he couldn't tell her how he truly felt, but he had a faint feeling that she also felt the same way.

However, today was the day for him to reveal his feelings. Spyro had recently 17, and Cynder's birthday was rapidly approaching from what Ignitus told him. He would have told her on her birthday, but he just couldn't wait anymore.

"Spyro! There you are you big lug!" A very familiar voice called from behind him as a bright ball of yellow light flew directly in front him and almost caused Spyro to run right into him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" the golden ball of light exclaimed.

"What is it now Sparx?" Spyro asked wearily. There could only be one reason for Sparx to track him down….

"You've _got_ to see my daughter!" Sparx replied excitedly as Spyro sighed. Sparx had (finally) found someone who could withstand his endless sarcasm and talking. Not too long after he met the dragonfly, they had a daughter. "She is so cute! And guess what!? It's her birthday next month!" He babbled.

"That's….nice Sparx." Spyro replied. "But can you stop tracking me down and telling me about your daughter? It gets kinda annoying after a while…" he asked Sparx, who seemed oblivious to what Spyro was saying.

"Y'know Spyro…sooner or later, you're gonna need people to support you no matter what…." Sparx said in a serious tone that was rarely heard, and Spyro pondered his words for a moment. "So hurry up and get a mate!" He exclaimed.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Spyro yelled as he batted Sparx away with his right claw, sending the dragonfly kart-wheeling down the hall. Grumbling to himself, he set off to find Cynder again, walking down the hallway of the temple.

After the war against Malefor, the temple had a few additions to it. It was made larger, and more hallways were added to it to increase security, though Spyro wondered how that was possible. Either way, he was used to the new layout.

After an hour, Spyro started to get frustrated. Cynder wasn't anywhere, not even in here room. Spyro must have paced throughout the temple about five times, but it was if she was hiding. In his frustration, he didn't notice approaching footsteps until he felt something tackle him.

""Gotcha again!" A female voice that sent shivers down Spyro's spine. Spyro glanced up to see Cynder on top of him, and he got another shiver. She was much sleeker than she was when they fought Malefor, and she grew almost taller than Spyro had, but she was much longer due to her tail.

"Cynder…can you get off of me?" Spyro asked from underneath her.

"Why should I do that?" Cynder asked as she snaked her head toward Spyro's. "We ca have a lot of…'fun' this way." She whispered in his ear as Spyro's heart literally jumped. "After all, I'm sure that you would…enjoy it." She continued.

"Cynder, stop it!" Spyro hissed back.

"Ok, fine." Cynder replied as she snaked her head back, but didn't move from on top of him. Spyro's wings were bending in the opposite direction from the angle Cynder was perched on him, and were on the verge of snapping.

"Cynder…" Spyro began in an annoyed tone after a moment.

"I'm not moving, Spyro. I'm comfortable here." She responded as she yawned and lay completely on his back, almost snapping his wings. Her tail intertwined with his, and Spyro began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"…I…have to tell you something." Spyro said after another moment.

"Hmm..?" Cynder replied tiredly, almost asleep on his back.

"Cynder…I…." Spyro continued after making sure no one was around, "I…I love you." He managed to gasp out, from Cynder being on top of him or just his nervousness he didn't know. Now, he just had to wait for her reaction. If she didn't love him as well…then he would have to move on.

For a bit, Cynder didn't reply, and Spyro feared that she fell asleep. "…I was waiting for you to say that for the longest time…" she said after another moment. Without warning, Spyro somehow ended up on his back and was staring into her green eyes that made him never want to blink.

"Umm…" Spyro said shakily as she rubbed her head against his in a way that signaled something.

"Yes?" Cynder responded without looking at him.

"Shouldn't we…go somewhere more private?" Spyro asked her nervously. There was large chance that one of the guardians or Sparx would come across them…

"I'm comfortable here, aren't you?" She asked him in a tone that he had never heard before.

"But what if….?"

"Then let them watch…"

--

At that same time, the guardians were gathered around the Pool of Visions, in which Ignitus was staring into. Everyone was silent, even Volteer, which was shocking. Ignitus had been staring into the pool for the past five minutes, and he suddenly gasped.

"What's the matter?" Terrador asked.

"Nothing at all…this is good news!" Ignitus said happily as he told them what he had seen. Volteer dropped the book he was holding and just stared at him with the others as Ignitus finished describing what he had seen.

"When…when should we tell them?" Cyril asked, shaking as if he was standing in a snowstorm for too long.

Ignitus glanced to the entrance and saw that the entrance was dark, which meant it was nighttime. "We will tell them in the morning, since I am sure that they are tired…."

--

Spyro awoke in Cynder's room…and found that she was still asleep next to him. And when his vision came into focus, he nearly yelled when he say Sparx hovering over his head, struggling not to laugh his head off.

"Wow, you took it quicker than I thought! It took me over a month to do that!" Sparx said in a congratulatory way, patting Spyro on the head. It was all Spyro could do not to breath fire at the small dragonfly and give him a new look.

"Shut up, Sparx." Spyro replied tiredly.

Sparx zoomed over to his face and grabbed his muzzle. "So what do you think now?! Do you think you're kid and my daughter wi-ACK!" Sparx started before Spyro punched him in the face again and sent him kart-wheeling into a wall.

It was at that moment that Ignitus suddenly burst into the room, making Spyro nearly jump in shock. "Good news, everyone!" Ignitus said happily, "I have discovered something that I'm sure that you would like, Spyro! Cynder is you're long-lost sister!"

Spyro felt his heart freeze over.


End file.
